White Lilies
by Aurorax452
Summary: Sakura was a great warrior,her skills were superior in the arts of fighting. But when she looses a bet to Itachi Uchiha, she finds herself thrown into a myriad of adventures and teeth grinding amounts of unexplainable emotions.


Summary:

Sakura was a transgenic girl with a grudge against Prince Itachi. Who wouldn't? The prick wanted to take away her home, and much less, he expect most women to some docile baby making machines. Prideful, the pink haired self proclaimed warrior decided to test her skills against one of the best swordsman in the world. The next in line to be king of Konoha himself. But it all goes downhill when she actually..._looses?! _How would one girl last as such an emotionless bastard's personal servant?

Rated T for suggestive themes, and loads of crude language.

May be rated **M** if I feel a bit smuttish :]

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

Fiery green eyes narrowed glared into the night. Flamboyant pastel hair brushed lightly against her shoulders, the cheek length bangs swept to the side.

Sakura's sparkling eyes twinkled with malicious intent, her body deathly still as she balanced on the tree branch she perched herself on. Cataloging and analyzing her surroundings, she finally settled her eyes on her target.

Prince Itachi.

The blasted arrogant prick from the stupid palace of Konoha had evaded their lands. Their tiny little country was content with no actual leader, but then of course, the surrounding kingdoms thought it was be a great way to show superiority by trying to snatch their homeland from them.

The pink-haired woman gave a mental snort.

Though their little country was free and small, their people were trained to fight. **Both** men and women from the time they showed interest in it.

Take that you damn chauvinistic pigs.

"You can come out now, who ever you are."

Raising a pink eyebrow, Sakura decided to humor the royal and leaped effortless onto the ground. Her mask was slipped in place, her glowering beryl eyes strangely resembling to the cat disguise over her face.

"Well, who would've thought the cushy loyal could sense my presence so quickly?" her voice laced with amusement, a tiny smirk wormed over her lips.

"Hn."

Sakura felt her face heat up, her tempered was quickly ignited. Trying to reign it in, she took a small breathe, and restrained herself from punching the hell out of him.

Uchihas. Stupid stuck up pricks, the lot of them. Chivalrous bastards who condemned their women to just a life of house wife, though they sleep with many courtesans on the side. They were so high up on their horses, she will have fun knocking each one of their egos to the ground.

"Take back your armies, and never come back, and I won't kill you right here," her voice was commanding and left no argument.

Then the goddamn fucker turned his back on her.

A feral snarl gurgled from her throat, making it known she took the insult. Turning your back on your enemy simply meant they were beneath your notice, and not a threat.

He was insulting her.

The bastard.

Taking out a few kunais, she effortlessly flicked them at the prince. But to her surprise, he just as effortlessly dodged them.

With him out of her sight, her body tensed.

Instinctively leaning back, she narrowly missed a knife that was then deeply embedded into a tree.

Twisting her body around, she did a round off back handspring from her current spot, and aiming her foot into the bush.

Her eyes widen when she met thin air.

'_The bastard actually knows how to fight…damn it all.'_

Quickly maneuvering her body with feline grace, she crouched low to the ground before feeling the air near the back of her head being sliced through.

Surprise coursed through her body when the straps of her mask broke, the wooden piece fell to the ground.

Wide emerald eyes looked behind her, the presence loomed over her. The dangerous aura around the man was beginning to taint her own, cloaking her essence…as if… it was trying to strangle it!

But just as quickly as her surprise came, it went. Scrambling away from the man, Sakura rose, her tiny frame though seemed like it posed no threat to the Prince who was a good head taller than her, was lethal to many. And she was not going to make an except for some stuck up daddy's boy.

"Hm, a woman. You would've thought the country would've picked a…more suitable assassin," he drawled thoughtfully, eying her newly revealed face.

Sakura spat at his feet, her face pulled into a wolfish grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, you're _high ass_, but we do not share those stupid views you have over women," the pinkette playfully bantered.

"Hn. I do not wish to speak of this, to some mutant offspring from the earlier abominations that first resided on these lands," Itachi stated, his face revealed nothing as his blank eyes stared down at the offending spit on his snake-hide boots.

Sakura bristled as the words came from his mouth.

So maybe when their stupid government decided to mutate people and animals, and found no more use for them and dumped them on their now homeland, but he has no fucking right to even address her ancestors as "abominations".

"I'll show you what my mutated transgenic genes can do!" she growled, spreading her feet apart for a leveled stance before unsheathing the blade that hung on her left hip.

Seeing that the pink haired girl was serious now, Itachi unsheathed his own sword, amusement danced in his once emotionless eyes.

"We will not fight to the death, Mutant. I can easily transport myself from this battle site if you do not agree to my terms…" the onyx haired male said before adding, "We shall fight for the first to draw blood. If you draw blood first, I shall take my troops and go back to Konoha. If I shall draw blood first, you will become my…personal slave."

"The hell?! You mean you're personal whore?" the angered transgenic yelled, her eyes spitting emerald fire.

"Do not worry of such things," Itachi's face was back to stoic as he looked her body up and down, "…you're body is unsatisfactory. I shall merely need you for manual work, since you're abomination genes are use to it."

At the smirk on his face, Sakura felt like ripping his whole face off.

"…Fine, I agree to your stupid terms."

* * *

Sakura Haruno was known as one of the best fighters in their tiny country of Suzuki. Her genes are extensive, with her father being mainly littered with feline DNA with a dash of some type of bird, where else her mother was mostly fox with a sprinkle of shark, though both were made as a more "human" looking.

She wasn't the most stunning transgenic, or "mutant" in Itachi's words, and most likely the rest of the world's, but she was very sought out for. The genes of the shark and fox from her mother made her trademark pink hair. Her predatory beryl eyes were obviously from her dad's feline side.

Her face was a bit scarred from her teenaged years, when she got a visit from the "Acne Fairy of Hell", but her angular pixie like face was easy on the eyes when her face wasn't pinched into a stern military perceptive.

She was a woman with fire many men were attracted to, either locals or foreigners who want to see the created species, they found her to be attractive.

Her body wasn't exactly loaded with bosoms, but she was thankful for her small frame.

When her father had taken out her out on the faithful day of her 5th birthday, he began her training as a swords-woman. She had always been teased for her looks, and with the taunts that made into deep emotional wounds, she focused her energy on becoming the best there was.

So she did.

And right now, one of the greatest military marshals was going sword to sword with the crowned Prince, next in line to be king, of Konoha.

Which was no one other than Sakura Haruno herself.

The clash of their swords echoed through the empty forest, a small spark of fire ignited from the sheer force of the two blades coming in contact.

Their deadly dance seemed so coordinated, as if they practiced it over and over. Hit for hit, blow for blow, they met each other as if a parting lover who just had found it's partner.

Sakura pulled back, huffing.

Though she had great transgenic genes, it doesn't mean she was filled with stamina. And apparently, the prince was thinking the exact thing as his critical eyes assessed her again, his own breathing was labored.

To her surprise, the pitch black orbs spun into blood red ones with three comas.

And he called _her_, the mutant.

'_His strength is meeting mine for some reason. His human genes shouldn't have even allowed him to keep up against me for so long, much less hitting his blows against mine with the same force.'_ Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she came to decision.

'_I simply just have to be swifter.'_

Easier said than done.

Shifting her blade in her hand, her palms glowed for a second before the sword began to part into two.

She was going to fight dual sword-ed.

Twirling the twin neatly crafted metal in her hands, she schooled her face to mirror his own stoic one.

"Two swords would be cheating."

"Says the person with mutated eyes."

"You're the one who is a mutated abomination."

"Right back at you asshole."

And their dance began again.

* * *

'_Bullshit! It's like he can predict my moves!'_ she screamed in her head as she evaded another swing from her opponent's blade.

Thrusting her right sword forward, she brought her left one down with a slight arch to his side before he disappeared from her sight again.

Spinning them between her fingers, she brought them into a defensive "x" formation as she twisted around to avoid Itachi's onslaught.

"No-t B-Bad for a C-Cushy prince," Sakura breathed, her mouth twisted into a smile, "But, I'm better."

A sudden stinging sensation made it's way known on her ankle, but she ignored it. It was probably her genes acting up again.

With a burst of energy, Sakura pulled back from him, before swinging one blade at his throat, and one at his legs, turning in a circle mid-air.

A drip of blood fell to the ground.

* * *

A triumphed smirk.

"I win."

A pair of narrowed eyes.

"No, I had already won."

Sakura peered down at her leg. A small nick. On her ankle.

From the dried blood, compared to Itachi's just newly bleeding cheek, it was obvious which wound was inflicted before.

"Fuck."

* * *

Sheathing her sword, Sakura cursed her sense of honor. Kneeling to the ground, and bending her head forward in submission, she forced the words through her teeth.

"I am now at your service…my liege."

* * *

I would really appreciate any feedback :)

Reviews will keep me going!

Whoot~


End file.
